


Some Mornings

by Squirrel_Stone



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some mornings just need to be taken slowly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Mornings

“Do you even know how to knock?” Laura asked as she watched the bathroom door open in the mirror. Bucky slinked in, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. He pressed his face into her hair and inhaled deeply, his thumbs rubbing circles over her hips. Laura let him do so in silence for a moment before speaking again. “That bad, huh?”

Bucky nodded against her, his hands keeping her close. Everyone had been surprised to find out just how tactile he was—himself included. The Winter Soldier didn’t touch, didn’t feel. The only hands on him for seventy years were violent and invasive. Being able to touch, to hold, to be affectionate was like church to him. He was cleansed of his sins, of his past mistakes and wrongdoings.

He couldn’t find it in himself to speak. The Winter Soldier spoke so rarely that there were mornings where Bucky would wake up and be unable to speak for an hour. Psychosomatic, claimed the doctor, but that didn’t change the fact that he could greet the ones he loved with a ‘good morning’ or tell the kids to study hard before they went off to school or coo at Nathaniel and make him smile.

Laura turned in his arms, placing a hand on his cheek. “Do you need to go back to the doctor?” she asked, unsurprised when Bucky shook his head. She always offered when he couldn’t speak, and he always refused. Still, it was good for him to know he had options.

Bucky nuzzled against her hand before turning and kissing her palm.

Clint knocked on the door frame before walking in and grabbing a toothbrush and toothpaste. There was a small smile on his face as he brushed his teeth, watching Laura and Bucky interact.

Laura let out a soft hum and left Bucky to turn on the shower. “Anyone want to join?” she asked.

“I do!” Natasha’s voice came from the bedroom.

A tiny laugh escaped Bucky, and he rolled his eyes. For the first time that day, he spoke. “I haven’t bothered knocking since I walked in on you and Nat in the barn.”


End file.
